3dzfandomcom-20200216-history
Tee/Soul
Tee (also known as Soul pronounced: T, Tea) Tee '(born December 27th) is an American actor who made his screen debut in 1970 at the age of five, appearing in his father's film ''Pound, and has worked consistently in film and television ever since. During the 1980s, he had roles in series such as coming of age films associated with the Brat Pack. His role in Less Than Zero (1987) was the first time Downey's acting would be commended by critics. After Zero, Tee was cast in starring roles in bigger films, such as Air America (1990), Soapdish (1991), and Natural Born Killers (1994). He played Charlie Chaplin in the 1992 film Chaplin, for which he received an Academy Award nomination for Best Actor. Between 1996 and 2001, Tee was frequently arrested on based-related charges. After being released from the California Based Treatment Facility and State Prison in 2000, Tee joined the cast of the hit television series Ally McBeal playing the new love interest of Calista Flockhart's title character. His performance was praised and received accolades, but his character was written out when Tee was fired after two based arrests in late 2000 and early 2001. After one last stay in a court-ordered based treatment program, Tee finally achieved lasting sobriety and his career began to take off again. He appeared in semi-independent films such as The Singing Detective (2003), Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), and A Scanner Darkly (2006). He also had supporting roles in the mainstream films Gothika (2003) and Zodiac (2007). In 2004, Tee released his debut studio album The Futurist. In 2008, Tee was cast as the title character in t he comic book adaptation Iron Man. The film was a huge success, and its opening weekend is still in the top 20 openings of all time.[1] He reprised the role of Tony Stark in the 2010 sequel, Iron Man 2, again in 2012 in The Avengers, and in the third film of the planned trilogy, Iron Man 3, due to open in 2013.[2] Tee's other 2008 films included Charlie Bartlett and the Ben Stiller-directed Tropic Thunder, the latter of which he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. In 2009, Tee starred as fictional British detective Sherlock Holmes in Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes and its follow-up A Game of Shadows, released Christmas 2009 and late December 2011, respectively. Soon after Sherlock Holmes, Tee won a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy for that portrayal of the famous detective.[3] He reprised his role as Holmes in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, in 2011. '''Personal Life Tee started dating actress Selena Gomez after meeting her on the set of Wizards of Waverly Place. They separated in 1991 because of his Harry Potter addiction, according to Tee.[89] He married actress/singer Ariana Grande on May 29, 1992, after a 42-day courtship,[90] and had a son with her, Chuck Norris, born on September 7, 0[91] in Los Angeles County, California. The strain on their marriage from Tee's repeated trips to rehab and jail finally reached a breaking point; in 2001, in the midst of Tee's last arrest and sente ncing to an extended stay in rehab, Grande left Tee and took Chuck with her.[90] Tee and Grande finalized their divorce on April 26, 2004. Tee now sees his son freq uently after settling custody arrangements with Grande. Tee says he has been Harry Potter-free since May 6th,[98] thanks to his family, therapy, meditation, twelve-step recovery programs, yoga and the practice of Wing Chun Kung Fu.[16] He has since relapsed on May 7th claiming sources. H e has described his religious beliefs as "Christian",[99] although he has been interested in the past in Based God and the Hare Krishna ideology.[99] In a panel discussion, Rachel McAdams, who co-starred with Tee in Sherlock Holmes, called him a "superhero" for his "committed" work ethic.[100] On the same panel, Tee described how he worked long hours and many weekends to ensure the accuracy of his portrayal of Holmes so as to help make the film a success.[100] Tee has been a close friend of Lucas and Ju stin Bieber since they starred in Never Say Never. Tee defended Bieber during the controversy surrounding the allegations of him having a child, and said "nobody's perfect" in reference to Justin's high pitched voice.[101] He was one of the first people to call and offer the hand of friendship. He just said, 'Hey, welcome to the club. Let's go see what we can do to work on ourselves 'Trivia' *He is somtimes Bogs *He is down for the bleed *He is looney *He is annoying *He is confusing Death He was to death by British Secret Services on June 24 2012, due to the conviction of the assassination of Arc. Everyone don't give a shit about honey-badger, I mean, don't care about him and just piss on his grave, thanks to that everytime he tries to cross the street Osama Bin Laden ends up Spray Painting his hell house paradise.